Love, Money, and the Pursuit of Happiness
by vegchan
Summary: Incomplete. Sequel to 'All's Fair In Love and Business.' Capsule and Ouiji Corp have merged. Bulma and Vegeta are getting on each others nerves. A lot happens. Business's are threatened, road trip, an old romance is rekindled.. or is it? Read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Dragonball Z!**

**- - -**

Ahhh!! It's the SEQUEL!!!! ahahaha...! I'm very hyper today!! Why? Because it's the premiere of my very first SEQUEL of my very FIRST fan fiction, and it's **Vegchan's 15th Birthday!!!!** wooo hoooo!!! Yea I actually had this whole chapter finished like a week ago but I decided today would be terrific day to present the sequel to: 'All's Fair In Love and Business'! So yes, please enjoy!!! yay!! Oh and since it's my Birthday, you're _**all**_ invited to give me the gift of a review!!! ahaha!! **ENJOY!!**

- - -

Click. Clack. Click. Clack. Bulma walked down the barren hallways of her new apartment complex. This apartment complex had a much more elegant feel to it, and was located in a more prestige area. It was around ten at night, and Bulma would soon be taking her first steps into her new, completely furnished apartment. As she turned the key in the deadbolt, then fumbled with the knob, she finally was able to enter. She smiled as she flicked on the light switch and her foyer and living room was illuminated. Of course this feeling of happiness was short lived when she entered the kitchen to find that she was not alone.

"How the hell-," she started as she threw her purse and keys onto her kitchen counter, and placed her fists on her hips. "Do you just _materialize_ or what?" She said, her tone reaching a high.

The lips of the intruder curved into a dark smirk, and his eyes flashed eerily. He had been sitting on a breakfast stool in dim lighting, files sitting on the counter in front of him.

"Well?" Bulma asked with irritation as she walked to her refrigerator, which she was frustrated to find empty.

"_Well_," the man said smoothly as he stood and strolled over to her. "It seems Ms. _Perfect_, has forgotten to finish some very _important_ files, and lucky for you _I_ happened to stop by the office, on _my_ day off. I saved your ass, and I don't think that _this_ is what I should have to come home to." The man's statements were dripping with sarcasm and had a tinge of slur.

Bulma couldn't help but to smile and laugh a bit. She then regained her composure and turn around to see that he was only inches behind her. Her stern frown faltered into a smile for a mere second, although enough to add to the man's amused smirk. "First off, those files you claim I haven't finished were _your_ responsibility, _Vegeta_. Secondly, you weren't even _supposed_ to have today off, you called in sick. Which by the way I _knew_ you were just hung over, and it looks like you've been bingeing all day, haven't you?" The man smirked at her accusation. Bulma frowned when not receiving a reply continued. "And another thing, this isn't _your_ house so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't break into my house when I'm not home and sit in dim light smirking like you're some mass murderer!"

"Alright woman, you win." Vegeta slurred as he took a step back and raised his hands up in defeat. "I promise I won't break into your house when you're _not_ home."

Bulma's eyes narrowed. "You won't break in period."

Vegeta grinned and wagged a finger at her, "_Ah, ah_. You said when you weren't home." He then began to chuckle drunkenly and staggered back to his stool.

Bulma shook her head and rolled her eyes at her co-worker. Vegeta and her had been working together for about five months now. It had been a very hectic five months. The merge of Ouiji Corp into Capsule Corp's building reduced the insides to ruins. Boxes littered every corner, (causing clumsy CEO's to trip and spill coffee on her outfits) papers were the new fashionable carpet, bubble wrap, tissue paper, awkward furniture, broken chairs, and busted plaster were not uncommon to be found - everywhere. Yes the past months had been hectic, arguments and the occasional file cabinet tipping and/or couch cushion throwing were common on the floor the CEO offices were located. Capsule Corp was indeed a spacious building, and at first the two geniuses figured they could fit another companies workers; and just reorganize some labs, "It'll work," was what they told themselves.. No. There was buying of neighboring buildings, fat contractors, and construction. Since Ouiji Corp and Capsule Corp sold many of the similar products, business had been booming. Bulma hardly even put up a fight at the fact that the name was changed to Ouiji Capsule Incorporated.

"So I assume you'll be staying the night?" Bulma inquired as she leaned against the counter.

"No no, I don't want to overstay my welcome," he said while sending her a smirk.

She shrugged, "Good, I'll call you a taxi."

The smirk melted into a frown. "What? You're going to send a drunk back onto the streets!?" He yelled this over dramatically and tipsily.

Bulma smiled, "I said I'll call a cab."

"I don't think I'll be sober enough to tell the driver where my home is located."

"Fine you can sleep on the couch, I'll get you some blankets," Bulma sighed with defeat.

Vegeta smirked triumphantly.

**- - -**

Bulma watched the fan blades spin slowly in a continuous circle. Insomnia had once again returned. She hadn't experienced it in months. She figured that the stress of wanting to leave Yamcha, seeing Vegeta again, and that reunion at ChiChi's was cause of it last time. Now, she really had nothing to blame it on. The business is running much smoother than it had since January, and she didn't have insomnia then. "Why now?" She mumbled to herself as she shifted in the sheets. Her life was finally starting to get back to normal. "Why the hell can't I sleep? Sleep..._now_." Bulma forced her eyelids together tightly. Ten minutes passed and she wasn't asleep. With a sigh of debacle she sat up, threw the blankets to the side and stepped down into the soft carpet below. She turned to look at her clock, it was three in the morning. Bulma walked out into her hallway to hear a TV She walked towards where a tinge of blue was coating the walls and muffled sounds were heard. As she walked into her living room she saw Vegeta sprawled across the couch, blankets everywhere. She rolled her eyes and began to search for the remote. Vegeta had been watching Family's Funniest Home Video's with Bob Saget. Bulma smiled. **(A/N: I watched this the other night, and at the moment Bob Saget happens to be the background of my computer.. ahaha.. Sometimes I just make myself smile.. ahaha.. Continue..)**

Vegeta grunted and turned his head, still asleep, as Bulma lifted his arm, in search of the missing remote.

Sighing Bulma, instead of continuing her search, walked over to the T.V and turned it off manually. As soon as the screen blackened, she heard a moan followed by a, "Where the hell?"

"Hey sunshine, go back to sleep." Bulma said softly as she began to head back to her room.

"Urgh, woman?"

"Yes?"

"Where am I?" He asked groggily. Hang-over much?

"My apartment, do you want aspirin?" She asked thoughtfully as she watched him massage his temples.

He grunted in response. It was creepy how she knew what even his slightest grunts were code words for. She walked to the kitchen to get aspirin out of her purse. "The glasses aren't unpacked yet, you'll have to take 'em dry."

Vegeta snatched the pills from her open palm and swallowed them quickly. "What time is it?"

"Three in the morning. I'm going to try to go back to sleep now." She then began to trudge back to her bedroom where she knew she just end up staring at the ceiling for another hour and half until she would give up on trying to sleep and take a shower.

**- - -**

Bulma exited her shower at around five in the morning, she changed into a pair of jeans and a halter top. Walking down the hallways and back into the livingroom she found Vegeta sitting up out of his nest of tangled blankets, and watching the news. His eyes were moving quickly back and forth: he was reading the stocks.

"Our stock is down five points." He growled angrily.

"So? It could be worse."

A growl was his reply.

Bulma sighed and plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Insomnia, I hardly got any sleep last night," she added an unsuspected yawn for emphasis.

"Hmph. That sucks."

"Thanks for being so caring."

"You're welcome woman. Now, make me something to eat, I'm starving."

"Then starve. I don't eat breakfast during the weekend."

"I do, and as your guest-" 

"_Unwanted_ guest might I add."

He grunted. "I think I deserve something to eat for having to sleep on this uncomfortable couch. You don't want to be an inconsiderate hostess, now do you?"

"You aren't a guest, and you should be grateful I allowed you to crash on my couch. I could have just as easily told you the floor."

"You probably should have invited me to sleep with you."

"Ha!" Bulma yelled sarcastically. "Keep dreaming _inconsiderate_ ass hole."

Vegeta glared at her then pushed her so she fell on her side and almost off the couch.

Bulma sat up and matched Vegeta's look of death. "Don't even start." She warned as she watched his hand move towards his pillow.

Vegeta inched his hand over his pillow until he had a firm grip and then he smacked Bulma in the stomach with it. Bulma skillfully dodge most of the blow and lurched forward and tackled Vegeta. Vegeta bumped his head on the couch's armrest, then reached back and grabbed Bulma around the waist, bringing her down onto the floor with him.

"Ow let go!" Bulma yelled as she tried to wiggle herself free from Vegeta's grasp.

Vegeta chuckled. He had Bulma laying flat on her back, he was kneeling above her, his knees on either side of her waist. He was bent forward a bit and pressing her wrists down with his hands. "Make me breakfast."

"You are so juvenile it's disgusting." Bulma spat angrily.

Vegeta smirked. "I'm not letting you up until you agree."

Bulma's lips curved into a smirk, and her eyes became mischievous slits. Vegeta frowned as he watched her, he knew she was plotting something.

Behind Vegeta, Bulma's knee was slowly rising, then quickly bent up as far as her leg would allow. Her knee just so happened to _bump_ a very _sensitive_ area on Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes watered, and were then squeezed shut in agony as he fell off of her onto his side, and curled up cradling his _sensitive_ area that was just beaten by Bulma's knee.

**- - -**

Kay well I really hope you liked it! I know not much happened, but it's more like a catch up. Next chapter should be more interesting, promise! Kay well since it's my **Birthday** it would make me very very very happy to see some **feedback**! **Thanks**!

**- - - Vegchan - - -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer -** **So I think you all should know, I'm tired of writing these and will not be writing them anymore.. You all already know I don't own Dragonball Z, it's really kind of gay who ever thought these up, and I guess it was sort of gay of me to keep writing them.. Well I'm going to stop now.. Yea..**

**- - -**

Wow! I never would have _dreamed_ of **TWENTY** reviews for my opening chapter!! Thank you all SO much!! You guys are **really awesome**, and I really **appreciated** all of your positive **reviews** and the Happy Birthday wishes!! **Thank you**: yomegagurl01, Arineae, SilverWing145, Cilvanti, Nintendocat, Musette Fujiwara, Megami Athena, Artemis Goddess, Morgain Croix, Another B/V Lover, Vampiress-06, Raditz's Onna, Sailor Alpha Tomboy, Lady Dark Angel, Anna ;, Spini, Mentalnobaka, Sparkly Gum, Priestess of Passion, and Clow12391!!!! You guys have _no_ idea how happy you all made me!! Thank you sooooo much!!! School just ended so I'll have some more free time. Updates will become more regular. Oh!! I start Drivers training in a few days so make sure all children are out of the streets because uncoordinated Vegchan is taking to the road!! ahaha.. Well **enjoy** this chapter!!

**- - -**

Walking into her office Bulma sighed with relief when _not_ seeing a particular flame haired, arrogant asshole. Their office was a large rectangle. One wall was all window, on the opposite was where a French style door was suppose to be, instead there was a large square cut out, aka their temporary 'door'. Boxes and paper and bubble wrap seemed to be every where- still.

"Great you're here," Juu said from the 'door.' "Mr. Otaki is on line three, and he's not in a particularly good mood." Juu said, her voice annoyed.

She rolled her eyes and plopped down into Vegeta's chair. Bulma's, at the moment, was MIA. "Hello, Bulma Briefs speaking," Bulma said in the most cheerful voice she could bring forth. Bulma sighed as the man on the other line began to speak broken English. She hated dealing with angry Japanese business men. They never seemed to be able to construct a sentence in English properly. "I'm sorry Mr. Otaki, you'll need to speak with Mr. Ouiji, that's his branch of the company." Bulma said this not knowing what else to say. She couldn't understand him, and decided she'd rather pass this headache off to Vegeta. "No, Mr. Otaki, I'll have Mr. Ouiji contact you as soon as he gets in," Bulma paused and listened to more angry broken English. "Uh huh. Alright Mr. Otaki have a nice day, Bye." Bulma then slammed the phone onto the receiver.

"Urgh." She moaned as she closed her eyes and leaned back into Vegeta's large office chair. His was more comfortable. She made a mental note that she would be stealing this chair shortly. Bulma relaxed herself into his chair, and closed her eyes. It smelled like a mixture of Christmas tree and wood. Freshly cut wood, to be precise. 'Why does it smell like this?' Bulma asked herself mentally. She settled on it being Vegeta's new cologne or something like that. Vegeta and her have spending more time with each other. It was beginning to scare her. She was picking up his habits. Like when she storms into the rest room while angry, she'll take a glance in the mirror to see her features are contorted in a similar way as Vegeta's always are. Angry and threatening. This causes her to instantly relax, washing away any trace of Vegeta's influence.

Bulma opened her eyes when she heard her phone vibrating in her purse. She sighed and began to dig through it until she successfully pulled out her cell phone. The name: ChiChi was flashing obnoxiously at the top.

"Hey." Bulma was not in the mood to be talking to ChiChi.

"Hey!" She said perkily. "So, I've been talking to Juu and I've heard some _interesting_ news about _you_ Miss Briefs." ChiChi then began to giggle childishly to herself.

"Oh?" Bulma asked, not too sure what information Juu had leaked to her gossipy friend.

"Mmhmm, _soo_," ChiChi dragged out, "tell me what happened like two Saturdays ago!" She finally squealed into the phone.

Bulma frowned. Juu was stepping over some boundaries. Hardly anyone knew about her new relationship, and she liked it that way. "What did you want to know?"

ChiChi scoffed, "I don't know start from the beginning, where'd he take you?"

Bulma leaned back into Vegeta's chair. "Some French place, I didn't really like it. It was too cliché."

"Tell me some conversation topics," ChiChi pried.

"I don't know, business bull shit, stuff like that. Nothing too interesting Chi."

"Awe, this is so good for you B! You've needed to start something, I mean it's been months since, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named."

Bulma frowned. "What ever, that snaky guy from Cooler Corp's on the line, I'll have to call you when I get out later tonight," Bulma lied, not wanting to talk of her personal life.

ChiChi sighed exasperatedly, "Fine, bye."

"Bye." Bulma immediately terminated the call and closed her eyes as she leaned further back into the chair, massaging her temples. She was beginning to get a headache. She opened her eyes and almost fell out of the chair when she saw Vegeta glaring menacingly down at her.

"Out of my chair." He growled angrily. "And no _personal_ calls, _woman_."

"Don't even start with me Vegeta." Bulma growled back at the flame haired prick.

"What were you blabbering to that harlot about any ways," he demanded more than asked.

"How'd you know it was ChiChi?" Bulma asked curiously.

"How'd you know I was _referring_ to ChiChi?" He shot back sarcastically.

Bulma rolled her eyes at him. "Stuff that doesn't concern _you_."

"She talks so fucking loud, I have know idea how Kakkorot deals with the wench." He glared at Bulma. "What _doesn't concern_ me?"

"Do you know where my chair is?" Bulma asked ignoring his question.

Vegeta frowned. "No." His 'no,' was stern and angry.

Bulma sighed. "Can you go find me one?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not your slave woman, go find one yourself."

"Can I have yours?"

He looked at her and paused. For a moment she thought he was actually contemplating lending her his chair, finally showing an act of kindness. "Why would you even bother asking that?"

"I hate you."

"I know." He then smirked as she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Before reaching the door Bulma turned and smirked evilly at Vegeta, "I almost forgot," she began. "Mr. Otaki is awaiting your call. He didn't sound very perky this morning."

Vegeta's smirk instantly drooped into an angry frown. "Otaki is _your_ department."

Bulma smiled, "Well from what little I understood, he wanted some sort of computer, _so_ I told him he should talk to _you_."

Vegeta let out a deep throated growl, and Bulma skipped out of the office in a newly found good mood. Leaving an enraged Vegeta, to thickly whisper a string of curses which were hardly audible.

- -

After about an hour or so of doing nothing but walking around the building with a file in her hand, to give the impression that she was working, Bulma decided to head back to her office. On first glance she saw no Vegeta, and let loose a sigh of relief. At first she was startled, but she covered this with a smile when she saw the tall, spiky haired male leaning against her desk smiling sweetly.

"Hey," she said as she approached the man happily.

"Hey, you aren't busy are you?" He asked as he gestured down at the file still clutched in Bulma's hand.

"This?" Bulma asked as she held up the file. The man nodded. "Oh, this is what I carry around when I want people to think I'm doing work, when in reality I'm not doing anything. Which I guess I shouldn't do since I'm CEO, and I should be making sure things are running smoothly, but I'm not in the mood to work today." Bulma rambled this, and immediately felt embarrassed, when the man standing before her let out a short laugh. She knew this guy for about a month now, they've been dating for about two weeks, and he made her nervous at times. She wasn't sure why, she had never really been nervous around anyone.

"Alright good. 'Cause I was wondering if you wanted to go get some lunch with me."

Bulma smiled, "Sure, sounds good."

"Great," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Wait," Bulma said as she moved back over to her desk. "Let me get my purse and cell," as she collected these items she noticed Vegeta's chair was behind her desk. He actually did something nice. Walking back over to the man she frowned when Vegeta stormed in.

"Woman!" He yelled. Bulma glared. She watched as his scowl deepened. "_Broly_." He grunted this. Broly nodded at the shorter male. His mismatch eyes quickly snapped from Broly to Bulma. "I need you to come with me over to Otaki's, he wants us to pitch him the X15 processor over lunch." He said this with great annoyance.

"Now?"

Vegeta gave her a threatening glare.

"I'm sorry Broly," Bulma said as she looked up at him. He had been frowning, but smiled when meeting eye.

"It's all right Bulma," he said this then pecked her on the cheek. "Tomorrow?"

Bulma smiled and nodded, then Broly left.

"Your lunch doesn't start until _noon_, it's _eleven_. Who the fuck eats lunch at _eleven_," Vegeta said this angrily to Bulma.

Bulma glared at him, "Don't get jealous now."

"Don't flatter yourself, wench."

"Fuck you."

"When the hell did you start seeing that oaf any ways," Vegeta demanded more than asked.

"Like I said, it's none of your concern."

Vegeta growled and stormed out of the office, Bulma followed.

"Do you have any visuals for the pitch, or are we going to have to make some?" Bulma was speed walking to keep up with Vegeta.

Vegeta didn't answer. He banged his fist against the down arrow and turned to Bulma with eyes of malice. "No."

"No we have no visuals, or no we don't have to make some?" Bulma asked angrily. "Be more _clear_ Vegeta, I'm getting tired of these one word responses."

The doors to the elevator opened and the two entered. "I have the prototype in my car." The doors closed. "Why the hell are you seeing Broly?"

"He's nice, caring, and doesn't _scream_ at me constantly like _some_ people."

"He's lazy, a pot-head, he has _no_ personality, the guy can hardly keep a conversation up, would you like me to continue?"

"Why the hell do you care who I'm seeing Vegeta?" Bulma glared over up at him. "And Broly doesn't smoke pot."

"Wanna bet?"

"He doesn't!"

"He's come into work high. Last year I was _this_ close to firing him." Vegeta held his thumb about a half inch away from his pointer finger.

"Then why didn't you? If you really hate him so much, and if he _really_ came into work high, you would have fired him." The doors opened and the two quickly walked out of the building and towards Vegeta's Viper.

"'Cause the guy's _pathetic_."

"Will you stop!?" Bulma yelled at him after they settled into the car. "Vegeta, will you please, for _once_, not interfere with my relationship?"

"I don't always interfere," Vegeta growled defensively as he sped out of the parking lot, but immediately had to slam on his brakes as he entered New York's traffic.

"_Yes_ you do." Bulma said as she rested her forehead against the cold glass window. "You always have and always will."

"I don't always interfere," he growled with annoyance.

"Name one time you didn't."

Vegeta paused for a moment and Bulma sighed exasperatedly. "Maybe if you didn't go after dumbasses, I wouldn't have a comment."

"I know, what am I thinking?" Bulma began sarcastically. "I do date some shit for brains people don't I? I mean, _you_ for example." Bulma made a wide arm gesture towards Vegeta. "What the _hell_ was I smoking? Some of Broly's weed perhaps?"

Vegeta rested his elbow on his arm rest, then laid his head on his clenched fist. "Bitch."

"Ass."

"Wench."

"Jerk."

"Harlot."

"Weed smoker."

"Broly dater."

"Troll hair!"

"Smurf hair!"

The two continued this as they waited for traffic to move, at a snails pace, along until they reached Otaki's headquarters. As Vegeta parked, and the two exited, they called a truce.

As they entered the elevator to get to Mr. Otaki's office, Bulma rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder. "Please just let me _try_ Broly with out you prejudging him?"

"It isn't called prejudging, it's called the unwanted truth."

"It's called the jealous jackass."

"I'm not jealous woman." 

"Then why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Yea you do." Bulma accused happily as she playfully shoved him.

Vegeta chuckled darkly, as his clashing eyes met her soft blue. "Why would you think I cared about you? I don't, I hate you." He said as if it were patently obvious, and with such conviction it made Bulma falter for a moment. Her eyes had stung for a split second, and she had felt physical pain in her chest. Vegeta wasn't smiling, he wasn't frowning, he held emotionless towards her. She hated it when he made this face. It hurt her, and made her feel like a child pestering an adult.

"Okay." Was all Bulma could think of saying as they entered Mr. Otaki's office.

**- - -**

Kay, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thank you!

**- - - Vegchan - - -**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm really sorry for the excruciatingly long ass wait!! I feel terrible, but never fear, I have tons of ideas now! ahaha.. Here are my totally sweet reviewers!! Cilvanti, Nintendocat, SilverWing145, Yari, Vampiress-06, Raditz's Onna, Megami Athena, Sailor Alpha Tomboy, Spini, Anna, Another B/V Lover, Priestess of Passion, BLM, Yomegagurl01, VegetaLover2007, LalaLand, Gohan's Saiyagirl, VeggieLuva, GetaLuvGirl, Ivona33, Seaside-Dreams, and Mussette Fujiwara!! Thanks sooooo much guys you've inspired me soo much:

- - -

Bulma sighed as she plopped down in her kitchen chair. She rested her elbows on the table, and placed her head in her hands. "I'm soo tired," she moaned as she looked up at the boxes of Chinese food in front of her.

"Whiny wench," She heard Vegeta grumble as he placed a plate filled with almond boneless chicken, rice, a roll, an egg roll, and steak chop suey in front of her.

"I'm not even hungry."

Vegeta glared at her as he began to fill his plate, "Then why the hell couldn't we get pizza?" He growled angrily.

Just twenty minutes earlier the two had been bickering about whether to get pizza or Chinese for dinner. "Because I don't like the smell of meatlovers pizza."

"Well I don't like the _look_ of Chinese food; but I wasn't in the mood for you to _claw_ at me while I drove."

Bulma smiled. "Just admit you lost the argument."

"It wasn't an argument. It was you complaining like a five year old in the middle of rush hour."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

"So how are you and what's his face," Vegeta asked as he stabbed at his chicken with his fork.

Bulma shrugged. "Good I guess. We're suppose to be having dinner tomorrow night."

Vegeta shoveled pieces chicken into his mouth, "Youw cawn't, Coowler's having sowme fowrmal towmarrow." Vegeta had a hidden smirk playing at his lips as he chewed and said this.

Bulmas face slacked, "We'll I guess you'll be going stag." 

Vegeta swallowed and glared at her, "You're going woman."

Bulma shook her head. "I can't keep canceling dates with Broly, it's rude."

"Screw Broly, you have to go to this formal if you want Ouiji Capsule to make a better name for itself."

"_Both_ of us don't have to go. Find a boyfriend to take and say I'm sick." Bulma smiled sweetly.

Vegeta shot daggers at her. "Fine, I'll take _Claire_ then."

"Who's _Claire_?" Bulma asked with a quirked brow.

Vegeta smirked, "Former employee." **(A/N: Claire made an appearance in Love and Business, she was a bitchy secretary** **at Ouiji Corp.** **ahaha..)**

Bulma took a bite of her egg roll and they had a moment of silence.

"I thought I told you about her," he asked nonchalantly as he took the silence as a small victory.

"_Nope_. You've never mentioned this _Claire._" Bulma said as she tipped her head up slightly to look down her petite nose.

"Do I detect some jealousy?" Vegeta smirked.

Bulma smiled, "No, I'm happy to hear you've found some one."

"Heh, thanks woman."

Bulma raised her eyebrows for a second and stared down at the table as she stood and spoke, "Want something to drink?"

"Scotch on the rocks," he chuckled.

"Coors it is."

**- - -**

"Isn't that hard to believe? I think he's making her up."

"Jeez, B calm down, I'm sure it's just a fling."

"No, you know, I don't really like how he brought her up like that either. I mean, don't you think that was bitchy of him?"

"_Actually_ it sounds just like a normal retort you'd hear from Vegeta."

"I mean who _is_ this _Claire_? Why hasn't he introduced us, and if he likes her so much why isn't she working for Ouiji Capsule? We both picked our favorite workers and fired the rest."

"I don't know Bulma. It'll be okay, aren't you happy that you finally have time for that Broly guy?"

Silence.

"Well here's Chi Chi, hold on." Goku ended as he handed the phone to Chi Chi.

"Sorry B, what's going on?"

"Vegeta has some whore clung to him."

Chi Chi sighed heavily, "God damnit Bulma, did you really think he'd just sit by this whole time and let you parade Broly around?"

"Aren't you suppose to be on _my_ side!?" Bulma yelled into the phone as tears began to collect at the brims on her lids. "Why are you _both_ being like this?"

"Bulma honey it's okay, calm down. You just have to realize that Vegeta's not going to wait forever."

Bulma's tears sucked back into her eyes. "What do you mean by _that_? I don't want him _waiting_ for _me_, I'm just pissed because he's taking some random girl to an important formal."

"If it was so important why are skipping it for Broly? _Hm?_ Weren't you complaining just the other day that you think he has no personality any ways?"

"I can't keep canceling on him, and I only said that because he was annoying me that night." Bulma leaned back into Vegeta's desk chair and picked up a pen and began to twirl it between her fingers.

"Take him then. If you want to get back at Vegeta, take Broly to the formal."

"_See_, this is the stuff you're suppose to be telling me, not that waiting crap."

ChiChi sighed heavily into the phone again, "It's not crap," she muttered under her breath. "Glad that I could be of help."

"No personal calls," Vegeta barked as he entered the office.

Bulma threw the pen at Vegeta. "Whatever, I've got to let you go Chi."

"Alright, you two try not to kill each other."

"Hmph. Bye."

"Bye."

Bulma hung the phone up and narrowed her eyes at Vegeta as he placed the thrown pen back on his desk.

"Get out of my chair." 

"I still can't find mine."

"Then find a new one." He growled annoyed.

Bulma stood, "I'm going to the formal."

Vegeta rose an eyebrow, "What happened to your _date_?"

"I'm bringing him, _is that okay_?"

Vegeta frowned, "I don't care."

"Good. Well, I'm leaving for today." Bulma walked out of the office with her nose in the air. She needed to tell Broly the change of plans, and prepare herself for this _Claire_ bitch.

**- - -**

"So we have to go to this formal thing instead?"

"Yea, sorry for the last minute change," Bulma said into the phone as she wrung her wet hair out over her bathroom sink, cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"Yea it's fine, so do you want me to wear suit to this thing?"

"Yea, suit and tie'll be fine."

"When's it start again?"

"In like two hours, so be here at like sevenish, alright?"

"Alright, I'll see you soon then."

"Kay, bye."

"I Love you."

"Kay bye."

"Bye."

As Bulma hung up the phone she paused. Did that bye sound upset? Did he want her to say I love you too? Naw, she decided as she ran her brush through her hair. He's fine.

After Bulma finished getting ready she looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a sliming black dress with black sandals. Her hair was curled elegantly, and she had tried at smoky eyes. It didn't look as good as when she had other people do her eyes, but it was good enough. "It looks good doesn't it?" She asked herself as she ran her finger under one of her eyes to remove a smear of eyeliner. "I'm sure that Claire bitch couldn't even fit in this dress." Bulma told herself. Smiled fakly into the mirror, then began to examine her teeth. Her face slacked as the door bell rang.

"Hey sweetie," she greeted as Broly entered her apartment.

"Hey," he pecked her cheek, "So, you ready?"

"Yea hold on," she said as she returned to her bedroom to pick up her clutch purse, and took a last glance into her mirror. 'Hmph no way that Claire bitch will look as great as me,' Bulma thought cockily as she walked back to where Broly was waiting patiently at the door. "Lets go," she smiled.

**- - -**

"Your at table fifteen," the guy with a bald head told us after I stated my name.

"So what happens at these things?" Broly asked me as we headed towards open French doors.

"You just BS with other CEO's, eat, listen to BS speeches, drink _a_lot, there's some dancing, and then you leave. They're pretty dull."

Broly began to look around at the different people passing by, "So, are these things really big? Are these people from around the world?" He asked and gestured to the man with leederhozen.

"No, just immediate areas really, that's Chrysler's new spokesperson."

"Oh."

"Our table must be over there, I see the troll hair." Bulma grabbed Broly's hand and intertwined their fingers as she pulled him towards the ebony flame.

"There you are woman," Vegeta greeted with a smirk.

Bulma's eyes narrowed and she glanced around the table. There were people talking amongst themselves she didn't recognize and empty chair, Vegeta, and two other empty chairs. "So, who are they?" She asked in a hushed whisper as she sat down next to Vegeta, Broly sat down on her other side.

"Toshiba, HP, and a guy from Geico, they're not too friendly," he grunted back.

"I see," Bulma crossed her legs and glanced around. "So-"

Bulma was cut off by Broly who leaned over her with his hand extended, "Nice to see you Mr. Ouiji," Broly said chirperly.

Vegeta gave an amused smirk, "Please Broly, Vegeta." He chuckled a bit and shook Broly's hand firmly.

Broly returned with a weak smile as he with drew his hand.

Bulma coughed to gain attention. "So Vegeta. Where's _Claire_?"

"She got up a while ago to use the restroom, she'll be back soon."

"Hm, I see." She folded her arms and practiced looking down her nose.

"Hey, do you want anything to drink?" Broly asked her as he stood.

"No, I'm good."

"Alright well I'm going to go get something, Vegeta, want anything?"

"No."

"Alright," Broly said as he began to walk away.

Vegeta chuckled, "What a Buffoon."

"Buffoon? You're an ass, he's trying to be nice."

"'Nice to see you Mr. Ouiji,'" Vegeta tried to mimic Broly's voice. "He's worse then Yamcha."

Bulma's eyes narrowed. 

"Sure know how to pick 'em." Vegeta added as he leaned back into his chair.

"You're such an arrogant ass, you don't know how to act maturely do you? This isn't High School Vegeta, grow up."

"I'm the one being juvenile?"

"Yes."

"You're being the priss looking down your nose with your loathing for Claire, when you haven't even met her."

"I don't hate her, I don't even know her, I don't know what you're talking about."

"'_Where's Claire_,'" he mimicked. "Don't give me that, I've known you long enough to know that you're going to scrutinize her as soon as you see her."

"You don't know that. And _I'm_ the one that prejudges?" Bulma scoffed, "_Please_, Vegeta don't even start."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Look woman-" He was cut off by a feminine voice.

"This place is so big, you think the staff could tell you more than it's to the right." The short brunette scoffed and sat down in the empty seat next to Vegeta.

Bulma eyed her then smiled fakly, "So you must be Claire." Bulma held out her hand.

Claire looked up and smiled fakly, "Yes, and you're Mrs. Briefs?"

"Bulma," Bulma told her the same way Vegeta had told Broly.

The brunette continued to smile fakly. Bulma followed suit. Then it dawned on Bulma, she had met this Claire before..

_flashhbaccckkkk!_

_Bulma entered the building and headed to the large oval welcome counter, where a short brunette was quickly typing. "May I help you?" The tired brunette asked with out looking up._

_"Yes, what floor is Mr. Ouiji's office?"_

_The brunette raised an eye brow. "Do you have an appointment?"_

_"No."_

_The brunette's eyes narrowed suspioucly, "Mr. Ouiji is in a meeting right now."_

_"At six in the morning?"_

_"Yes."_

_"That's ridicules! Just tell me what floor Vegeta's office is on,"_

_"I told you Miss, Mr. Ouiji is in a meeting at the moment." The annoyed brunette spat._

_Bulma's eyes narrowed. "Look," Bulma squinted at her name tag, "Claire. I need to speak with Mr. Ouiji, and I don't have time to wait for him to get out of this 'meeting' you claim he is in, nor do I have the patience. So, I suggest you just tell me what floor his office is on."_

_Claire smirked. "That's classified information. Besides, I don't have the patience to explain to you why you can't interrupt Mr. Ouiji's meeting. Now if you would be so kind as to either take the time to make an appointment, or kindly leave." She said with biting sarcasm._

_Bulma glared at the 'welcome' lady. "Look you, do you know who-"_

_"I don't care who you are. If you don't have an appointment then you have no business here."_

_Bulma glared at Claire, then started to dig through her pockets of her coat. She smiled as she pulled out the small business card, with Vegeta's cell phone number scribbled on it. She then pulled out her cell phone, and dialed the number. As she held the thin phone to her ear she gave Claire a curt smile. Claire rolled her eyes and returned to her typing._

_"Who the hell is this," Vegeta greeted the unknown number._

_"I love you too." Bulma answered sarcastically._

_"Woman? What do you want." He demanded._

_Bulma rolled her eyes, "What floor is your office on?"_

_"I'm not in my office, and why do you want to know?"_

_"I'm standing by your 'welcome' counter," Bulma glared over at Claire who was sipping at a thermos of coffee._

_"Meet me on the ninth floor," Vegeta said as he hung up._

_Claire gave Bulma a sarcastic smile, "Have a nice day!"_

_Bulma smiled sarcastically back at her, "Thanks, you too!"_

_ennnddiinngg of flllassshhhbaaccckkk!!_

'Fucking bitch,' Bulma thought to herself.

**- - -**

I hope you enjoyed! Please send me some reviews, and again I'm really sorry about the long wait! I'll be sure to update frequently now! You guys are awesome, have a fantabulous day:

**- - - Vegchan - - -**


	4. Chapter 4

So, I've been playing Zelda Ocarina of Time lately, and I realized that I absolutely hate that game. I can't figure out how to get to the bottom two levels of the Deku Tree, which makes me feel like a tard because it's the beginning of the friggin' game, and it's extremely frustrating. So much so I want to throw the controller at the T.V screen. But I refrain because I don't want to break my T.V.. I love my T.V.. ahaha.. Anyways, so please pray to the Zelda gods that I figure out how beat the Deku Tree stage/level thing-a-ma-bob.. ahaha.. Kay so here are some awesome people who sent me some awesome reviews! Heiress2thethrone, Vampiress-06, yomegagurl01, Spini, Sailor Alpha Tomboy, Yari, Another B/V Lover, Ivona33, Musette Fujiwara, and Priestess Of Passion :) Thanks guys! Now, enjoy and review:)

**- - -**

Bulma turned as Broly sat back down with no drink. "I thought you were getting something to drink?"

Broly shrugged, "I got a shot, they don't have anything on tap."

Bulma rolled her eyes as she turned back to Vegeta and Claire. "Claire, this is my boyfriend Broly," she introduced as she gestured towards Broly. "Broly, this is Vegeta's friend, Claire."

"_Girl_friend," Claire corrected, shooting a glance at Bulma as she shook Broly's outstretched hand.

"Right, _girl_friend," Bulma repeated.

Vegeta smirked and reclined in his chair. "I think it'd do us some good if we mingled a bit, woman. Aim for Cooler or Frieza, I want to make some money off of 'em." He smirked evilly as he lifted himself from his seat.

Bulma followed suit, "Alright." She sighed.

"You want me to come?" Broly chirped.

"Unless you want to stand on the sides and nod occasionally like a dolt," Vegeta answered for Bulma. "No."

Bulma hit Vegeta's arm angrily. "You can come Broly. Claire, you too."

"That's alright sweetheart," Broly said as he lifted himself from his chair, "I'm going to head back to the bar."

Bulma smiled sympathetically at Broly and nodded, "What about you Claire?" Bulma turned her nose up slightly and tried to give a look that said: 'don't you dare say yes.'

"Sure," was the unexpected answer. "If that's alright with you Veggie?"

_'Veggie?'_ Bulma's eye's immediately narrowed. She needed to work on her mean looks with hidden meanings.

Vegeta smirked, "I don't care." He ended by giving Bulma a backward glance to show her his smirk of amusement.

As the three slowly made their way from group to group Bulma realized that she completely loathed this Claire. At each stop Claire had forced her way into the small talk using what little knowledge of the company she had. Bulma had expected her to do what Vegeta said Broly would: nod politely like an idiot. Claire also had made it a habit of, when laughing, to grab onto Vegeta's arm in an almost possessive manner. Not that it bothered Bulma much, she just felt that it was unnecessary contact.

"Where the hell are they," Vegeta growled under his breath as he continued to scan the room for his targets, Frieza and Cooler.

"I don't know," Bulma grumbled with annoyance. "This mingling hasn't proven to be very _fruitful_, I'm going to look for Broly." She then began to walk away only to be stopped by a firm grip on her wrist. She glared into the his light blue eye, "Let go," she pronounced slowly with anger.

Vegeta's brows furrowed as his glare deepened to match Bulma's. "No. Help me look for them." He growled angrily and tightened his grip.

"This is _their_ party. I'm sure they won't be here until they make their closing speech." Bulma then twisted her wrist out of Vegeta's grasp, and stalked away.

By the time Bulma had found Broly, and the two had made it back to their assigned table, it was time for the meal. As she sat back down in her chair, Vegeta cleared his throat to gain her attention.

"Did you find them?" Bulma asked almost rhetorically.

"No."

Bulma 'hmphed' with victory. "_Shame_."

"We weren't able to speak with them but we did spot them." Claire announced.

"I told you, you're not going to be able to even say 'hello' to either of them until this ends." Bulma reminded as she cut into the steak set before her.

Vegeta took a gulp of wine and also began to pick at his meal. "That'd be true if _you_ were the one hosting this; but, Cooler and Frieza are _known_ for their attendance at their parties."

Bulma squeezed the neck of her wine glass as Claire piped in, "That's sort of _rude_ and almost _cowardly_, not showing up to your _own_ formal."

Bulma's nail scratched against the neck of the wine glass and her eyes narrowed at the point of her nail, "Hosting a formal takes a lot of time and can be very stressful, just adding onto the pressure that already comes with owning a _successful_ business." She brushed some hair behind her shoulder and turned her attention to Claire. "Sometimes it's best to avoid sharks wanting to make deals that could cost your company millions. Especially since these sharks know that a lot of the CEO's are drunk an hour into the party." She glanced at Vegeta who was chewing with a smirk. Bulma's ocean blue eyes looked down her small nose and her glossed lips tugged into a self-satisfied smirk. "This of course is something _you_ would know nothing of, being you were a welcome station secretary."

Claire's eye's squinted for a mere second before her face contorted into fake smile. "I see." She responded as she took a sip of wine.

To Vegeta's dismay the formal continued and there hadn't been a single sighting of the lizardy brothers from Cooler Corp. To Bulma's dismay, Claire had continued to spew backhanded compliments.

Bulma grit her teeth into a fake smile as Claire commented on how the woman with the black hair and red dress looked like she'd rip the dress if she sat down. Then began to ramble on about seamstress' and how she had met Giorgio Armani at some boutique in Manhattan.

Vegeta grumbled something inaudible about a cigarette, stood, and ventured into a crowd of people.

"So where'd you get _your_ dress, Bulma?" Claire asked.

Bulma bit the bottom corner of her lip and replied, "I don't remember. I'm going to go look for the restroom." She said quickly, then stood and tried to head after Vegeta. She couldn't stand sitting there listening to Claire ramble on and occasionally name drop. Claire must have had a bi-polar disorder, one minute she was a sly bitch and the next she acted ditzy like the longly hated Marron.

Bulma began to pass her way through the throngs of people, in hopes of catching a glimpse of an ebony flame. She frowned as she caught a glimpse of Frieza instead; talking with a rounded male who was red in the face with laughter. She jumped slightly when she felt two hands grip her shoulders and push her forward towards Frieza.

"There he is, you lose woman." Vegeta walked in front of her when they got closer and outstretched his hand towards the short snake like man.

Bulma smiled politely and nodded at Frieza as his lips twisted into an unsettling smirk. "Lovely party," Bulma directed towards Frieza.

Frieza nodded. "It's nice to see you _both_, I believe this is the first party you've both attended since the take over?" Frieza asked with slight question and sneered down towards Bulma.

"Merge," Vegeta corrected.

Bulma raised a brow towards Vegeta. This was the first time he had admitted to a merge rather take over. He always liked to call it his 'hostile takeover.'

"Yes, _merge_." Frieza repeated with the same unsettling smirk.

The rounded man smiled, "Well Frieza I'll leave you with Ouiji and Miss Briefs, I'm going to search for the Misses, she'll be mad that I've left her for so long." The man chortled and waved as he disappeared into the crowd.

"He's an entertaining dolt, isn't he Ouiji?" Frieza cackled.

Vegeta didn't falter, "So Frieza, how's that new project you've been boasting about coming along?"

"Minute into the conversation and you already start badgering, isn't that just like _you_." Frieza cackled. "Your father was just as _foolish_: always interested in making deals during occasions such as these."

Bulma glanced over at Vegeta who held his permanent frown. "Don't excite yourself Frieza. I wasn't interested in making any deals with you. I was only curious if you've gotten out of that, lack of new product, rut," Vegeta smirked.

Frieza's unsettling smirk returned and lightly shook his head, "Enjoy the party Ouiji." He then turned to Bulma, "Miss Briefs," he nodded and sent her a smile that made her skin crawl. Frieza walked away into the crowds of people.

"Nice bluff."

Vegeta grunted and walked away. Bulma trailed behind him.

"I don't think we should do business with Cooler anyways. Both of them have always sent me creep vibes." Bulma tried to tell Vegeta as he continued to lead her through the banquet hall. She received a grunt in response.

Vegeta had lead her back to the entrance. Walking down the steps that lead down to the entrance of the building, Vegeta pulled a pack of cigarettes front his pants pocket. As they walked outside, Vegeta held the pack out to Bulma, offering her a cigarette.

Bulma happily took a stick.

"That creep's an ass," Vegeta grumbled as he lit his, then Bulma's cigarette. "Who the hell does he think he is?" Vegeta asked rhetorically as he blew smoke out. "The reason why he's having this thing is to try to gain some business, he's probably been trying to buy ideas off this whole time," he seethed angrily.

"Don't worry, he only said that to piss you off. We don't need to associate with him anyways." Bulma tapped the ash from her cigarette off.

Vegeta growled, "God I hate him! Did you see him leerin' at you? Fuckin' perv," Vegeta grumbled the rest, Bulma only catching bits and pieces of how Vegeta plans on "kickin' his fuckin' ass," and "rippin' the tail off his sorry ass."

Bulma smiled at Vegeta's threats. She swayed and knocked into him gently. "Let's go back inside. I feel bad, we've left Broly and Claire at that table for a while now."

Vegeta glanced down at her, "What do you think of Claire anyways?"

"What do _I think_ of her?" Bulma repeated as she clenched her teeth into a fake smile. "She's," Bulma shook her head, "She's a sweet girl." Bulma lied through her clenched teeth.

Vegeta chuckled, "Don't lie woman, you hate her," he smirked.

"No," Bulma said shaking her head. "I don't hate her." She took in her last drag before flicking the remains onto the cement.

"You _loathe_ her," Vegeta said with amusement. "I think you're _jealous_."

"Let's not flatter ourselves now," Bulma retorted with a smile as she turned to head back inside.

Vegeta opened the door, "You've got to admit she's hott."

"_Hott_? What _are_ you, _seventeen_?" Bulma scoffed. "She has one of those fake tans, she looks like a flippin' Umpaloompa, anyways."

"You're jealous."

Bulma scoffed sarcastically, "_Extremely_."

Vegeta smirked.

**- - -**

"Can you believe that?"

"_No_, it's _unfathomable_."

"Stop being sarcastic."

"Why _ever_ would you accuse me of being _sarcastic_?" Juu asked innocently.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at Juu and took a sip from the Styrofoam cup that contained her favorite of all liquids: coffee. The two had been sitting in a new, little coffee shop that had recently opened a few blocks away from Ouiji Capsule. They had been discussing the events of a few nights ago: Cooler Corp.'s formal.

"I really don't see why you should be mad over this, Bulma. He can date who ever he wants, and there's not much you can do about it."

"I don't care that he's dating, I just don't think he should be dating that bitch of a secretary." Bulma's eyes stayed narrowed at Juu as she watched Juu exhale with frustration.

"You probably didn't even give this girl a chance. I think you're going to hate any girl he dates, whether you've met them or not."

"If he were dating some one normal, who was polite, nice, and not a rude bitch, then I'd approve."

"Why do you even need to approve?" Juu snapped.

Bulma paused. "Well, I _have_ known him for _how_ many years now? I've been engaged to him, we've slept together, and besides, he judges who _I_ date, why can't I judge who he dates? It's only fair." Bulma crossed her arms and turned her nose to the air.

Juu took a sip of her ice tea. "But you complain about him and get mad when he talks about your dates. Why won't you be the bigger person and not talk about this Claire girl, and _not_ make him mad?"

"Misery loves company, Juu." Bulma smiled.

Juu shook her head. "Fine. If you want to make the prick annoyed and miserable with your constant criticism of his girlfriend, so be it. He probably deserves it anyways."

"Yea, _really_." Bulma scoffed as she took another sip of coffee.

"Back to what you said about he dating some one _normal_, that _wasn't_ a rude bitch: I don't think that's even possible." Juu smirked. "That's all _I've_ seen him date."

Bulma smiled but narrowed her eyes. "Watch it Juu."

Juu laughed. "But really, besides you and Claire, has he dated anyone else?"

Bulma paused to think. "I'm not sure about the years where we didn't talk; but, yea, he had a girlfriend Junior year during one of our break ups."

**- - -**

Bulma plopped down into her seat next to ChiChi. "I'm so tired," she yawned as she rested her head on her palm.

"That sucks," ChiChi stated quickly as she turned herself so she was facing Bulma.

"_Thanks_," Bulma grunted.

ChiChi rolled her eyes, "But whatever, I have news." She said this excitedly with a growing smile.

"What happened?" Bulma sat up, knowing by her friends eager grin and how quickly she was talking, there was new interesting gossip floating around.

"You won't believe _who's_ dating!" As she said this sentence her giddy demeanor left and a more hostile, angry one replaced it.

Bulma stared at ChiChi, she had a premonition on who this _who_ was. She felt a lump grow at the base of her throat as she awaited the news.

"Vegeta's dating that bitch Sarah, isn't that ridiculous?"

"Who's Sarah?" Bulma said as calmly as she could.

"She's in our Spanish class, she's the blonde that always wears her hair in the messy bun."

"Oh." Bulma replied monotonously.

ChiChi looked at her friend, "You okay about this?"

Bulma shrugged, "Why should I care?"

"Maybe because you and Vegeta have dated on and off for what, three years now?"

"Exactly, on and off."

ChiChi sighed as the two watched Vegeta walk into the classroom and sit down in front of Bulma.

"Did you do the homework?" Vegeta asked Bulma as he began to flip through his folder.

Bulma's eyes narrowed. "What so you can _cheat_?"

Vegeta's black orbs met Bulma's cerulean. "What crawled up _your_ ass," he grunted.

"Why are you always such a prick? Can't you ever just try to be nice and think of others and your _effect_ on them? You're so fucking conceited!" Bulma's voice steadily rose through her statement. So much so that the class feel into awkward silence for a few moments.

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow at the seething Bulma. "Look woman, I'm not in the mood to deal with your PMS today-"

"So you're not in the _mood_ to deal with me today? You have to be in a certain state of mind to _deal_ with _me_? You just want to use me today? You just want to cheat off my paper because you're a lazy prick?!" Her voice rose again.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "You're taking my words out of context, _wench_. Why the hell are you getting so worked up over a worksheet," he growled angrily.

"It's the principal of it. I'm not going to sit by idly while you sit here and act as if you _aren't_ doing something wrong."

"You copy my papers all the time woman," he growled. His eyes narrowed again.

"Look, both of you stop. Here Vegeta," ChiChi intervened as she handed him her worksheet. The two continued to glare at each other until Bulma turned away and glared out the window. As Vegeta turned around ChiChi nudged Bulma, "Are you seriously going to get that upset over him? Don't worry about him B, his fling will blow over by this weekend." ChiChi tried to comfort.

Bulma glared at ChiChi, "What makes you think it's bothering me? I'm just sick of him cheating off of my papers."

ChiChi rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh. _Sure_."

**- - -**

Kayy so hope you liked, and please review:)

**- - - Vegchan - - -**


	5. Chapter 5

Ayyooo! So I apologize for the wait, but here it is, chapter five! Woot. ahaha. Yea so please enjoy this and send me some pretty sweet reviews like these cool cats ) Yari, Cilvanti, Vampiress-06, Nintendocat, Sailor Alpha Tomboy, Ivona33, Anna, Priestess of Passion, Musette Fujiwara, Megami Athena, Seaside-Dreams, and Terry! Thanks for the compliments guys! So, if you want to join the group of awesome-super-sweet-cool cats, review! ) Enjoy!

**- - -**

Walking through the crowded halls, Bulma headed towards her normal lunch table. Today hadn't been one of Bulma's best. She had been brooding silently over Vegeta's new 'flavor of the week.' Since the two had broken up a few months ago, they had been at each others throats more than normal. Bulma had also began to purposely flirt with guys in front of Vegeta, and vice versa. She had thought of this as a harmless revenge. She hoped to make him jealous enough to where he'd want to get back together. This certain break up was abnormally messy, and was the longest lasting. They normally broke up for a week at a time. Not months.

"Bulma!"

Bulma turned at the sound of her name, it was Krillen.

"Hey, want to do me a favor?" He asked rhetorically as he placed three large text books and two binders on top of Bulma's binder. "Drop these off at the table I'm going to go get lunch," he said chipperly.

"Kay," Bulma groaned under the weight of the books.

"I'll buy you a Diet Coke," Krillen yelled over his shoulder as he headed towards the endless lunch line.

Bulma muttered a few curses under her breath as she continued to head towards the table. At a much faster pace of course, the extra poundage of school work was making her arms shake.

Bulma was a few feet away from the table when she dropped all that she was carrying. The weight of the books were beginning to become too much, and the tears that suddenly brimmed her eye lids made the last few feet too unbearable to complete. She quickly wiped her eyes and bent down to collect Krillen's books. Alone at the table was Vegeta and a blonde. The blonde was seated on Vegeta's lap, and the two were laughing.

Bulma grit her teeth and let her anger grip her. She dropped the books on the table with a loud, attention grabbing, thud. The two looked in her direction. She held a stoic expression.

"Why so many books woman?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

'This is his form of evil revenge,' Bulma told herself as she imagined clawing his eyes out. "They're Krillen's." She responded as she sat across from them.

"I'm Sarah by the way," the blonde introduced perkily.

Bulma arched her brow towards the chipper girl who continued to sit on Vegeta's lap, her arm now draped around his neck. Bulma grit her teeth and squinted her eyes down her nose at Sarah. Bulma smiled fakely, "I'm Bulma." She smiled at Sarah, then made eye contact with Vegeta. "So are _you two_ going out?" She asked in a voice that was a mixture of sarcasm and questionable happiness.

"Yea." Vegeta answered quickly.

Bulma smiled with out her teeth at the two, "That's _cute_." Bulma kept her eye contact with Vegeta. They read each other's eyes. Bulma's showing extreme anger, Vegeta's showing pleasurable revenge.

"I know," Sarah answered perkily, oblivious to the obvious tension between her boyfriend and Bulma.

"Hey _ya_ guys," ChiChi said cautiously as she could almost _see_ Bulma lunge herself at Vegeta, claws drawn.

"Hi ChiChi!" Sarah proclaimed fakely.

ChiChi gave a curt smile and sat down next to Bulma. "So, Bulma," ChiChi unsuccessfully tried to gain Bulma's attention. "Krillen told me to give this to you," ChiChi set a bottle of Diet Coke infront of Bulma, then took a swig from her own bottle.

Bulma ignored ChiChi, broke eye contact with Vegeta and directed it towards Sarah with another smile. "So you do know that there _is_ an empty chair right there," Bulma then nodded her head toward the seat next to Vegeta.

Sarah smiled and giggled. "Yea." She said, not moving.

Bulma gripped her Diet Coke and continued to smile at Sarah. "Well?" Bulma asked expectantly.

"Well what?" Sarah asked, trying to seem clueless.

"Are you going to sit like a person or a dog?"

ChiChi's eyes widened and she choked on the Diet Coke she had been sipping.

Sarah frowned, "_Excuse_ me?"

Bulma took a sip from her Diet Coke and smiled, "Sit in the chair."

Sarah gave a look of question to Bulma, "Why does it matter?"

"At _our_ table we sit like _grownups_." Bulma said with a demeaning tone. "Now take a seat, _sweetie_."

Sarah reluctantly slid into the chair next to Vegeta, and held a look of confusion and anger.

Vegeta grunted. "Since when does _our_ table have a _preference_?"

"Since some of _our_ members began to act like _dogs_." Bulma snapped, then took another sip from her Diet Coke.

There was a moment of silence.

Vegeta's eyes remained narrowed and he smirked at Bulma. "Then _bark_."

Bulma's eyes seemed to flash red. She let her emotions go. She threw her open bottle of Diet Coke at Vegeta's head.

**- - -**

Slamming the newly installed doors to her shared office, Bulma stormed to her desk. Again, her chair was missing. In a fit of rage she threw her purse down where her chair should be and let a ripple of annoyed grunts out.

"For fuck's sake!" She heard Vegeta growl.

Bulma turned to glare at him, his presence just now realized. Looking him over she could tell he had spent the night on the couch. His clothes were disheveled and bags had formed under his eye lids. "You realize that we have a meeting soon, and you _are_ going."

"Don't think I know that?" He hissed angrily.

Bulma rolled her eyes as she approached him.

"Hm." She pondered as she looked him over, his face had slacked back into it's normal emotionless state. She tugged at his untucked shirt as she examined his dark circles. "Tuck this in." She commanded as she headed back to where she had thrown her purse down.

Pulling out her compact and a comb she walked back to where he stood, shirt still untucked, frowning. She glared at him and let out a heavy sigh. "I told you to tuck your shirt in."

He stared at her, unresponsive.

She shook her head and began to undo his belt. This of course got her a rise from him.

"If you wanted in my pants _that_ badly woman-"

"If you're going to act like a stubborn child Vegeta, then I'll treat you like one." She continued to tuck his shirt in for him as he stood amused and chuckling. She tightened his belt and smiled sarcastically at him. "You realize we have less than thirty minutes before our meeting with Freeza and Cooler starts."

Vegeta smirked. "Well, I think I could use a quick shower before that. Would you like to assist woman?"

Bulma shook her head, smiled, and let a soft laugh out. "We don't have time for that, sweetie."

Vegeta gave her more of a smile rather than a smirk. "_Damn_."

Bulma smiled and opened her compact. She patted the sponge onto the foundation then looked up into his blue eye. "Look up."

His eyes widened and he took a step back. "Don't put that crap on me."

She sighed, "It'll make you look less 'I just woke upish.' Besides, our skin color is similar so no one will be able to tell."

"I'm not putting your orange shit on my face."

"It's not orange it's ivory, asshole." She glared at him.

"It's orange woman."

She shook her head. "It's not, but at least let me fix your hair." She put her compact down on his desk. She moved closer to him and reached up with the comb and combed back a chunk of hair sticking out. "I can barely reach, kneel or something."

He grunted and hopped up onto his desk.

She sighed as she leaned against his knees and tried again. "This doesn't really help," she muttered.

Vegeta separated his legs and Bulma stumbled forward slightly. Vegeta smirked at her closeness.

Bulma blushed slightly but continued to try and comb his hair, now that she could reach better. She felt his knees press against her waist on either side and could feel his eyes on her. His hair was beginning to look better until she hit a knot. She tried to pull the comb through, but the comb got stuck. "Move your head forward," she muttered, placing her free hand behind his head and easing it forward as her other hand tried to move the comb up. "God damn Vegeta. It's like a knot of hair and gel, did you use the whole tub of gel?" She asked with frustration as she looked into his eyes, suddenly realizing how close they were.

"I can do it myself." He grumbled as he snatched the comb from her hand and began to stand, pushing Bulma back with his body to make room for himself.

Bulma stood for a second against his chest, then took a step back. "Fine," she said holding her hands up in defeat. "I guess all you think I'm useful for is to tuck your shirt in for you." She smiled up at him.

"I offered you the assistance with my shower," he smirked as he ran the comb up his ebony flame.

She shook her head. "_Yea_, right."

Vegeta chuckled and placed the comb on his desk next to her compact. "The knot wasn't that bad."

Bulma smiled, "Actually it was."

He hmphed, then rubbed under his chin, "Think I should shave?"

"Yes."

He shrugged, "Nah I'm good enough."

She rolled her eyes. "You still look like you've rolled out of bed, where's your suit coat?"

"Not here."

"Why not?" She scolded as she examined all of the wrinkles in his shirt.

"It's 85 degrees."

"So?" 

"I get hot." 

"You're such a child."

"Skank."

"I'm not in the mood for that game."

Vegeta chuckled as he tapped her butt while walking past her. "But thanks for the help woman," he smirked back at her.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him, shook her head, but couldn't hide the smile grazing her lips. "You're such a jerk."

**- - **

The traffic on the way to Cooler Corp was ridiculous. It took the two over an hour to reach Cooler Corp, making them over thirty minutes late. When they finally got inside the company, they were informed by a secretary that Freeza and Cooler had both left. Also stating that the two brothers were traveling to Chicago for a meeting.

"Fuck!" Vegeta cursed loudly as the two exited the building. "This is such shit," Vegeta continued to growl as her glared down at Bulma.

Bulma glared back, "Well maybe if you had been ready earlier then we wouldn't have been so late."

"If we ran we would have been here on time; but you were more worried about your fucking hair!"

"I wasn't going to get out of the taxi in the _middle_ of traffic and _run_ to the meeting!"

"Why the hell not?! We could have sold them a bunch of crap we don't use for _millions_! We're over stocked woman, and the only idiots on this whole damned planet that would consider to buy our outdated crap are those two!"

"What do you suppose we do then Vegeta? Sprout wings and fly after the two? It's not like we're in debt, we'll be fine if we don't sell to them."

Vegeta stared down at her as if a third eye had appeared on her forehead. "Woman, we're on the _brink_ of debt. Haven't you seen the stocks? They're plummeting. Our renovation bills are through the roof, and we haven't come up with a new product or update in _months_. We're behind, and the extra cash from Cooler would have helped us at least pay off the renovation bill."

"What? H-how? Why didn't you tell me this?!" Bulma began to get angry, thoughts of Vegeta lying or hiding things from her ran through her head.

"I though you knew. Aren't you watching, or even paying attention to what you sign or _read_?"Vegeta was beginning to get annoyed by her cluelessness.

Bulma paused. Every time she was given a pile of paperwork she would always have Juu just pull out the ones that needed to be signed. Only sometimes skimming through them before signing.

"Do you!?" He yelled angrily. "Woman, you're acting like you don't know how to run a fucking company!" He glared down at her. She was taken agape; her eyes were stricken with fear as she stared at the top button on Vegeta's shirt. Vegeta 'hmphed.' "This is probably why it was so easy for me to take over: _daddy_ wasn't around doing the work _for_ you."

Bulma looked up into his blue eye. Her insides twisted, and her eyes watered slightly. Was he right? Had the company been bought out and taken over because her father had stopped going to the meetings and making deals? Was she _that_ incompetent? She didn't know how to reply to him.

Vegeta sneered, "I'll get a taxi," he then headed towards the curb.

"You can't blame all of this on me," she said to him with watering eyes as she walked to his side.

"I'm not." He answered shortly, in a tone that told Bulma the opposite.

**- -**

The two had been driven back in silence. When they reached the office Bulma sat down on the couch; Vegeta, in his chair. Vegeta leaned back and Bulma rested against the side of the couch and put her legs up.

"Do you want to call and see if they'll agree to schedule another meeting?" Bulma asked breaking their silence.

"What makes you think the pricks will agree?"

"We can say that we'll meet them in Chicago."

"Why should we cater to _their_ needs?"

"I thought you said we were in debt."

"More the reason not to spend the money on airline tickets."

"We'll ride in coach."

"There isn't much of a difference woman."

"Then we'll drive, it'd only take a day."

"Again, I'm not going to cater to those pricks' needs."

"We can lie and say we need to head out that way anyways."

Vegeta thought for a moment. He looked over at her. She was now sitting Indian style on the couch. "You make the call then." He said as he tossed his phone to her.

Bulma smiled and scrolled through the contacts. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the name Claire before highlighting Cooler. "Shouldn't we use the land line, a call from a cell phone seems kind of tacky."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and grumbled inaudibles. "Just make the call woman."

Bulma stood and walked to the phone on Vegeta's desk. She typed in the numbers and cradled the phone as she handed Vegeta his cell phone. "Cooler Corp how may I be of assistance?" Came a perky voice.

"Hello, this is Ms. Briefs of Ouiji Capsule, and I was wondering if you could patch me in to Mr. Freeza or Cooler?" Bulma looked over at Vegeta who stared back.

"No I'm sorry both Mr. Freeza and Mr. Cooler are on an important out of state trip."

"Alright, well then would it be possible for me to get a number I could reach one of them at?"

"They are both very busy." The secretary snapped.

'Why do secretaries always hate me?' Bulma thought. "As am I, that's why I'm in need of a contact number, or perhaps even where they'll be staying."

"Please hold."

As the elevator music reached Bulma's ear her eyes turned to slits. "Bitch put me on hold," she hissed to Vegeta.

Vegeta frowned, "If they don't give you a fucking number give me the phone."

Bulma rolled her eyes and shooed him with a hand motion as an almost feminine male voice greeted her. "Hello?"

"Hello Freeza, this is Bulma speaking."

"Hello Bulma, we missed you at our meeting today," he said in a smooth but almost mocking tone.

"Yes, and Vegeta and I both apologize for our absence."

"I'm sure you both are," again with the mocking undertone.

"Mhm, and we wanted to make it up to you both. How does dinner sound?"

"Weren't you informed? Cooler and I are both on our way to Chicago."

"Yes, but that's what makes it perfect. You see Vegeta and I have to travel to Chicago tomorrow morning anyways."

"Oh, I see, what's the occasion?"

Bulma's heart skipped a beat. She hadn't planned out an exact reason as to why they'd be in Chicago. "We'll be visiting Vegeta's family." Bulma fudged as she tried to keep her composure as Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Oh really? That's interesting, I thought the Ouiji's retired in Seattle?"

"They have a place outside of Chicago as well." Bulma covered as Vegeta shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Ah, _I see_. Well then when and where shall we meet for dinner?"

"How about at Alinea the day after tomorrow around seven?"

"It's a date," Freeza mocked, Bulma could picture his snake like smile.

"Alright, see you then, buh- bye."

"Bye."

Bulma hung up the phone and smiled at Vegeta. "See, it'll be okay."

Vegeta stretched, "What ever. What kind of restaurant is Alinea?"

Bulma shrug, "I'm not sure, I read somewhere that it was number one in America in this Gourmet magazine; probably an expensive fancy place."

Vegeta grunted. "Doesn't matter, what time do you want to leave tomorrow?"

Bulma shrugged, "I'll get us some maps and make reservations, and we'll leave around four tomorrow morning so we're for sure there tomorrow night."

Vegeta nodded and the two left early to prepare themselves for tomorrow's trip.

- - -

Alright well there you have it. I actually looked that restaurant up, and the food looks scary, ahaha. The pictures I saw were of like foods I've probably never tried, and never plan on trying ahaha. It was all really tiny crazy fancy looking stuff, ahaha.. But cheyeaaa I love criticism you guys, so dish it out! ) ahaha.

**- - - Vegchan - - -**


	6. Chapter 6

Definitely sorry about the long wait. No excuse other than pure laziness. Sorry. Thank you those of you that read and reviewed- greatly appreciated. Please enjoy this installment. I made it longer than usually for you guys. :

- - -

"I can't believe you did that!" ChiChi laughed as her and Bulma walked down the  
crowded hallways.

"Urgh! I've never been this mad at him!"

ChiChi smiled, "I'm so glad that you did that though, if you didn't, I probably  
would've," ChiChi laughed again.

"I wish it was something hot. Like coffee would have much more rewarding,"  
Bulma plotted.

"Diet Coke is good I guess. To be honest I'm surprised you didn't lunge across  
the table and strangle him."

"My hands don't fit around his neck very well," Bulma stated with  
a smirk.

ChiChi shook her head, "I love you B," she laughed as the warning bell rang. "Crap, I gotta go!" ChiChi yelled as she turned around and headed towards her class.

Bulma sighed and nodded, there was no way she'd make it to her class on time, so  
she slowed her pace and let her mind wonder. She didn't really expect that from herself.  
It wasn't like it was some rarity: Vegeta calling her a name or saying something rude. It  
was a game they both played since around 5th grade when they began to get on each  
others nerves. She wasn't going to lie, throwing that bottle let out some aggression. She  
smiled to herself and stopped at her locker. Unhinging the lock, Bulma grabbed her  
Spanish binder. Her nose twitched when the aroma of nicotine reached her.

She locked her locker and headed towards the boys bathroom. Walking in she  
found Vegeta in front of the mirror, cigarette hanging from his lips, as he tried to wipe  
the brown Diet Coke stain from his white t-shirt.

"Smoking in the boys room?" She smiled slightly at her cliché.

"In the boys room, woman?" He grunted through his cigarette.

"Hmph. Hall monitor's going to whiff the nicotine."

"And how will _you_ explain yourself?" He asked as he removed the cigarette to  
exhale and throw away his piece of brown paper towel.

Bulma shrugged. "I'll leave." She headed towards the door.

"Want one?"

"Nah," she called over her shoulder as she exited the bathroom.

"Woman, wait." Vegeta called after her. Bulma stopped and waited as Vegeta put his cigarette out under his shoe at the entrance to the bathroom.

"What?" She asked.

"What do you think? Why'd you throw a full bottle of fuckin' Coke at me?"

Bulma smiled, "Diet Coke."

Vegeta's brow arched and his eyes narrowed. "You're jealous aren't you?"

It was Bulma's turn for her eyes to narrow. "Ego much? And no Vegeta I'm not jealous- why should I?"

Vegeta's eyes remained narrowed as he spoke, "If you weren't jealous I wouldn't be drenched in Diet Coke."

"Ever think that maybe you deserved that?" Bulma snapped. "That my actions aren't directed by my 'jealousy?' I would hope you've realized this by now."

"Ouiji! Briefs! I hope you two have a pass!" Yelled a hall monitor many referred to as: The Troll. Vegeta gave Bulma a fleeting look before walking in the opposite direction. Bulma frowned as the Troll approached her. "You were wise not to follow your friend. Pass?"

"I don't have one, I'm running late for my class."

The Troll eyed her accusingly, "Doesn't surprise me. Get to class." Bulma sighed and headed towards her Spanish class.

- - -

Bulma plopped down her kitchen chair with a mug of coffee in hand. Vegeta was suppose to be here twenty minutes ago so they could try to make it to Chicago to meet Freeza. Bulma had called Vegeta four times- not getting an answer on any attempt. Bulma passed her mug back and forth between her hands as her mind lingered to the point of the business trip.

Vegeta had failed to keep Bulma informed about the low stocks, plummeting sales, and expiring products. Bulma stopped passing her mug and took the final gulp of its warm contents. It was her own fault for not keeping an eye on things. She had been so wrapped up on basically losing her company to whom she considered her greatest nemesis, new workers in her building, construction throughout the building, parts of her still upset over Yamcha, and this new 'boyfriend,' Brolly. The more she thought the more her stomach twisted and eyes watered. Her father was noticeably upset with her upon this update on his old company.

Bulma laid her head down on her arms. She closed her eyes tight and wished she had a time machine. If she had a time machine she could fix all that was wrong in her life. If she could mend her past, her present might be pleasant. She could be head of a dominating company, live life lavishly and with out any regrets, and she could be married to- she stopped herself.

Sitting up she wiped the tears that stained her cheeks and stared at the crystal vase that sat on her table. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and looked at the clock. He was now causing them to be thirty minutes behind schedule. She stood and allowed herself to be filled with hate. She felt it was easier on her to be angry than self loathing. She walked to her sink to fill a glass of water when she heard her cell phone vibrate in her purse. She took a sip of water as she pulled her phone from her purse. Her eyes narrowed angrily at the flashing name- Vegeta.

"Hello." She tried to answer calmly.

"I'm out in front."

"You're thirty minutes late."

"I know," then the call ended.

Bulma picked up her suitcase, purse, and grabbed her dress, that was in one of those zip-up hangers to keep it from wrinkling, and walked out the door- locking it behind her. As she approached Vegeta leaning against his Land Rover, her anger spiked a level of rage.

He was wearing the mirrored aviators she hated, and the fact that it's 6:30 in the morning and there was barely any sun out added to her hatred for those glasses. He looked calm and casual and it angered her that he was late and wasn't helping her lift her things into the trunk. She slammed the trunk shut and sat in the passenger seat in silence.

"Here," he handed her a poorly folded map. "You can read the map." She threw the map on the dash board. "Fine," her growled angrily, "I'll read the map." Bulma folded her arms and reclined her chair. Vegeta glanced over at her, "What's your problem?" He asked with annoyance.

She shrugged. "I'm fine." She reached over and plugged her Ipod in, and the song 'Shambala,' by Three Dog Night filled the vehicle. They drove to the sound of Shambala with out speaking. They drove through 'Day Tripper,' by the Beatles and 'Growing Up' by David Bowie silently too. The silence was finally broken by Vegeta pulling the Ipod out as the song 'Wherever You Will Go,' by The Calling began to play. They were on the free-way and under passing green signs with highway names on them.

"Which one do I take?" He threw the map at her.

"You could have just turned the volume down, you didn't have to rip it out like that."

"Which one," he repeated.

Bulma fumbled with the map. "I'm not sure. The one heading south west is my guess." She heard him mutter something along the lines of 'useless woman,' and 'should have flown.' "I thought flying was out of your price range 'Geta," she mocked as she crumpled the map into a thick square.

Vegeta choose not to answer and instead gripped the top of the wheel tightly. There was a moment of silence, until Bulma decided to plug her Ipod back in; Vegeta decided to rip it out in anger again.

"You have terrible taste in music," he growled as he sped up to pass a Semi.

"You use to like my music."

"It's the same shit over and over again."

"What do you mean the same shit over and over again? I have a lot of different bands in there." She defended her Ipod as she picked it from Vegeta's cup holder. Clutching it in her hand she waited for his retort.

"Same lovey dovey bull crap over and over and over again!" With each 'over' Vegeta's voice rose. "It's grinding on my nerves and I don't want to be stuck listening to it from New York to Chicago!"

Bulma contorted her face into a look of disbelief, "What do you mean it's grinding on your nerves? We've listened to all of three songs since we left!" Bulma's voice rose to match Vegeta's.

"Exactly! I'm already sick of hearing that shit and if I don't stop it now it'll never stop!" He boomed. "And I've never liked your music," he added bitterly.

"Don't lie, you use to love Bowie and The Beatles." Bulma smiled inwardly.

"No, I didn't. I just put up with it, unlike you I'd tolerate your music."

"Sorry I didn't like the _Beastie Boys_," she snapped.

"You hated all of my music and I would sit through your lovey bull crap."

"I went to your damn Tool and Korn concerts, don't act like I didn't put up with your crappy music! And my music isn't all 'lovey crap;' it's just not a bunch of screaming and creepy sound effects! It's _real _music."

"All of your songs have the same plot- guys gushes about how much he _misses_ some tramp, or how much he _loves_ her, or how he wants her _forgiveness_- it's all the same crap. Find me one song that isn't about or similar to one of those themes." Vegeta said this tirade with mocking arrogance. He smirked triumphantly as he looked over at Bulma's frowning expression.

Bulma was silent. She kept her frown. "You know Vegeta, it doesn't really matter. I'm not sure why you're always so hostile towards me. Instead of confronting your personal problems maturely, you attack people- especially me. You've always been this way and I put up with it almost every time. But it's tiring dealing with some one who is emotionally awkward."

Vegeta held a stoic expression and, unnoticed by Vegeta, Bulma's eyes watered as she gazed out the window at the trees that blurred together as the car sped past.

- - -

"Oh my God Vegeta," Bulma whispered over the phone as she stared at the closed door. Her back was up against the bathroom wall and she held the phone close to her. "This party is so lame. It's like a freakin' orgy, everyone's making out and feeling up on eachother- come pick me up." She pleaded with urgency.

Vegeta cackled over the phone. "That's what happens when you go to sexually active band nerd parties- by _yourself_."

"I know shut-up! Just come get me I can't take it much longer."

Vegeta continued to laugh. "Alright woman, I'll get dressed and come and get you."

"You're not dressed?" Bulma asked this nervously.

"Yea it's four and I like to sleep. Whose house is this again?"

"Piccolo, please hurry."

"Alright, alright wait out in front for me or something."

"Kay, thanks. Bye."

"Yea, bye."

Bulma sighed and hung the phone on it's cradle. She had taken the whole phone with her in the bathroom. She stared at the thin clear cord that was stretched under the door. She eased herself into a sitting position and pressed her feet against the door. It'd probably take Vegeta a good thirty minutes or more before he got to the house.

She bit her bottom lip and quietly cursed herself for going to this party. Marron had told her about how fun and relaxed it would be. How it was a small group but they had 'super sick parties.' "She got the sick part right." Bulma immediately frowned at her lame pun. She shouldn't have gone, she only went because ChiChi and her were in a fight. She wanted to party and Marron gave her an opportunity too, so why not go?

Bulma hit her head against the bathroom wall wishing Vegeta would hurry up. She looked over at the door. The mellow music was filtering into the bathroom. She rubbed her arms- just being here made her feel dirty. Not only was it the atmosphere, but the house was messy and dusty. Looking around the bathroom Bulma concluded that it was likely unwise to be sitting on the floor. It looked like some black mold like substance had stained the grout between the tiled floor and there were urine stains around the toilet.

A loud knocking threw Bulma out of her germaphobic thoughts. "Occupied," she instinctively reply.

"Well hurry up I really gotta pee," Marron's shrill voice whined.

Bulma gave a small smile of relief and quickly picked herself up off the floor. Wiping her hands on the side of her jeans she opened the door to be greeted by Marron giving her a confused grin. "Why do you have the phone in the bathroom?" She asked with a laughing undertone.

"I'm leaving. This party is sick and I-"

"I know it's great right?" Marron interrupted and entered the bathroom while ushering Bulma out. "I gotta pee I'll talk to you when I'm done." The last of her sentence sounded slurred.

Bulma shook her head with disgust then headed towards where she had left her coat. It was in a heap of coats, shoes, and disturbingly enough- jeans, tees, and undergarments. She picked her coat out from the heap and headed out the door. A cold wind whipped her hair in her face as she began to put her coat on. She rubbed her arms and looked down the street in hopes to see Vegeta's headlights.

"Never again." She told her self as she began to bounce around in a futile attempt to warm herself. "Never going to talk, listen, look, breath near Marron again." She mumbled to herself. Mumbling to herself was a habit and Vegeta often told her it made her look mentally retarded. "Urgh," she growled at the thought of Vegeta. "Where is he," she grumbled to the wind.

She suddenly got a jolt of happiness as headlights headed towards her. She smiled and began to head towards the curb. Then she got a better look at the car- it was some sort of mini-van. She frowned at the van that gave her false hope.

As she continued to pace and bounce, she was beginning to give up hope of rescue. It had to have been at least twenty, twenty-five minutes by now. If he sped he should be here. "He always speeds," she told her self as headlights headed towards her. She smiled as Vegeta's Mustang approached. It wasn't a van and she sprinted to the curb.

"What took you so long?" She whined as she quickly shut the passenger door and began to warm her hands in front of the heat vent.

"Grateful?" He grunted. "Oh thank you Vegeta!" He mimicked her voice. "Thank you for saving me from the orgy of death- _Thank you_!"

Bulma smiled and rolled her eyes. "Orgy of death?"

"You made it sound you were dieing."

"Dieing of disgust," she snorted as she turned the heat up. "It started out with these two making out and I'm like 'alright, no big deal.' But the two turns to every couple there. Then the make out progresses to groping and then- EW," Bulma shrieked as she shuddered.

Vegeta was smirking the whole time. "That sucks woman."

"I know! And so I'm like forced into the bathroom and I brought the whole phone with me." She chuckled slightly as she remembered the difficulty she had stretching the phone cord across the room and into the bathroom. "And then after I hung up with you Marron pounds on the door and doesn't even listen to what I had to say about the disgusting party." Bulma let out a loud sigh and leaned back into her seat. "I'm just really glad you came."

"Hn. It would have been funny if I left you stranded."

"I'd never forgive you if you stranded me." She laughed.

"Any good stuff there?- other than the raging orgy." He chuckled.

Bulma shrugged. "Nothing special. That's what really sucked. I mean there was some Boons and Bud Light, but nothing too great."

"Why'd you even go? If you didn't go I could be asleep right now and not driving up here to pick your ass up." Vegeta's tone was angry and annoyed. This hadn't been the first time he had to save Bulma from a situation she didn't want to be in. He was always the first one she'd call for help.

Bulma groaned. "Because I wanted to drink and have fun. ChiChi's all pissed at me so I didn't want to ask her to go somewhere, and Marron made it sound like it was going to be so much fun- urgh! Why'd I even listen to Marron? I hate her so much; but, you know I figured 'why not give it a shot- it could be fun!' I'm dumb for ever thinking _Marron_ would invite me somewhere where I could enjoy myself." Bulma let out a disgruntled whine and readjusted her position in her seat.

Vegeta smirked over at her as he stopped at a red light. "If you wanted to drink so badly why didn't you steal from your dad?"

"Cause he's home tonight and I told him I was going to ChiChi's." Bulma paused and began to pick at her nails. "By the way I'm crashing at your house until around elevenish."

Vegeta's response was a grunt.

By the time they got back to Vegeta's it was almost five in the morning. "I'm so tired." Bulma moaned as Vegeta opened the side door.

Vegeta grunted something inaudible as he walked up stairs to his room. He plopped down at the edge of his bed and turned on the T.V.

Bulma threw her coat on Vegeta's desk and pulled off her shoes as she headed towards his bed. She collapsed on the side closest to the door. She immediately pulled the covers over her head and attempted sleep.

"That's my side." Vegeta grunted.

Bulma didn't answer and instead stayed put and pretended to be asleep.

Vegeta gumbled more inaudible curses as he knelt next to her on the bed and picked her from 'his side,' and threw her to the other half.

Bulma yelped as Vegeta tossed her to the other side of the bed. "Oh my God!" She yelled while laughing. "That was freakin' scary as hell."

"Freakin'?" Vegeta mocked as he pulled the covers over himself.

"Shut up," she whined as she turned onto her side facing him. "Can you turn the volume down? I don't feel like falling asleep to Beavis and Butthead."

He grunted and turned the T.V off. He stayed on his back and draped his arm over his eyes.

"Why do you do that?" Bulma asked after a moment of silence.

"Do what?" He grunted.

"Put your arm over your eyes like that."

"Because I do. Go to sleep."

Bulma frowned and adjusted slightly under the covers. She closed her eyes and attempted sleep. "Your sheets smell like you." She laughed about ten minutes later.

Vegeta uncovered his eyes and turned onto his side to glare at her. "As soon as we got in here you whined about how tired you are. Why don't you stop sniffing my sheets and go to sleep," he growled more than asked.

Bulma laughed at his facial expression. "You look scary in the dark."

'Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Go to bed."

"I am in bed." She laughed. "Ooohhh," She then began to laugh hysterically.

Vegeta arched a brow. "Is it just setting in now?" He asked referring to her blood alcohol level.

"Nah. I actually didn't even drink."

Vegeta stared at her for a moment then turn his back to her in disgust. Bulma laughed.

- -

A few minutes after Vegeta turned his back to her, Bulma feel asleep. She slept for only about an hour until she woke up when she heard a loud thud. She opened her eyes to darkness but sat up to look around. When her eyes finally adjusted she didn't see any change in the room. Vegeta had switched side and Bulma could see a frown on his face and his arm return to it's place over his eyes. His hand was above, clutching the pillow Bulma had been sleeping on. She concluded that she heard nothing and rested her head back on her pillow.

She stared at the sleeping Vegeta and frowned. That adrenaline rush filled her when his arm moved and his hand brushed the top of her head. She clenched her teeth as she felt the warmth of a flush graze her cheeks. Then she heard the loud thud again. She jumped slightly and tapped Vegeta's elbow.

"Vegeta," she whispered loudly. "Vegeta, wake up." She began to shake his elbow until his arm moved away from his face and he used the other to prop himself up.

"What" he hissed, while squinting at her as his black orbs tried to adjust to the lack of light.

"I heard a noise."

"So?" He asked angrily as he laid back down on his side. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I heard a loud thud twice, what if someone broke in or something?" She asked nervously.

"No one is in my house. Stop acting like you're five and go to bed."

"How am I acting like I'm five? Sorry if I'm worried there's an intruder in the house." She hissed angrily.

"It's like six in the morning, it's probably a maid."

Bulma frowned. "What if-"

"Go to bed."

Bulma sighed and laid her head back on the pillow. Vegeta's arm returned to it's place over his eyes.

Bulma heard the thud again and Vegeta moved his arm and looked at her. "See." She muttered to him. "It's creepy."

"I'm right it's the maid."

Bulma sighed and inched slightly closer to Vegeta. "Whatever."

Bulma could feel Vegeta's eyes on her. Then she felt his arm wrap over her waist and pull her to him. Bulma smiled against him and rested her forehead on his chest.

"_Aw_, do you _like_ me?" She giggled.

He didn't respond.

Bulma giggled again. "I think you _love_ me."

The arm around Bulma's waist tighten and Vegeta rolled on top of her. "Go to bed woman."

Bulma saw him smirking down at her. She smiled and stretched her neck up to peck his lips. "I think I like you too."

- - -

Hope you enjoyed. Please review:

- - - Vegchan - - -


End file.
